


A Terrible Idea [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Without Restraint/A Terrible Idea [podfic] [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: The trouble with having spectacular and possibly very slightly kinky sex with your boss because he’s caught you ogling him after work-related sports practice is that however well it goes, there’s no easy way to suggest a repeat.[A recording of a fic by Sixthlight]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Terrible Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317030) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/terrible%20idea.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:30min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> It only took me a little more than a year to finally podfic the second part...  
> I'm sorry, but I always get intimidated by Peter's POV


End file.
